Sword Fights and Wands
by rose of england
Summary: Harry Potter crossover, DMC.  During the fight on Isla Cruces, Elizabeth and Norrington discover each other's ties to the wizarding world.


This idea has been knocking around in my head for a couple of weeks now, and has in fact gone through about three versions to get to this, and as a result I have a lot of backstory in my head around it. So, if this goes down well, I've got a bit to draw from. In the meantime, blame the recent release of HP7 for my need to get Harry Potter fic out, and always, my ever present PotC obsession. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

James' breath felt harsh in his throat as he sprinted through the tropical undergrowth. It galled him to run away like this, but given the circumstances…

Will had taken James' own sword when Jack had challenged him over the chest, and when the undead pirates had appeared, there was little James could do. As a last resort, he'd taken out his wand and shot off a few stunning spells, but they seemed to have little or no effect on his pursuers at all. He'd shaken them off sometime back but now he was having trouble finding anyone in the thick jungle, though his general direction had been dictated by the ringing of the old church bell not too long ago.

Rounding a knot of thick plant growth and seeing Elizabeth up ahead, fighting off scores of cursed pirates with only Pintel and Ragetti, he sped up. He had no sword with which to help with, and Lord only knew which curse, jinx or hex might work against undead pirates at this point.

Which left -

Pounding footsteps became the almost silent padding of giant paws as he whispered the incantation. So wrapped up were the group that none saw him coming until the last second; he roared and leapt, Elizabeth giving a small scream and flinching away, Pintel and Ragetti's yelling, eyes widening, and the cursed pirates… well, the one James landed on had a look of abject terror, despite the fact he almost certainly couldn't be killed.

He was distantly aware of Elizabeth fighting alongside him, having obviously come to the conclusion that however odd, the lion wasn't going to hurt her – yet, at least. The remaining pirates fled, apparently along with Pintel and Ragetti who were no where to be seen, and for that matter, neither was the chest. He watched the rest of the _Dutchman's_ crew run, almost oblivious to Elizabeth's presence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Animagus, James?"

Surprise was undoubtedly an expression never seen on the face of a lion before, and it must have taken extreme control for Elizabeth not to laugh. "How did you know - ?" he asked, switching back.

Elizabeth seized his arm and began urgently dragging him along after her. "James, I have never, in all my life, heard of a lion that has your exact, _green_, eyes nor one that could manage your facial expressions." She grinned. "Its mane was your hair colour too."

"And you know all this because…?"

"I did a partial year at Hogwarts before father moved us out here, and then he finished off my education with a tutor, since he thought we were the only ones of magical blood at least in Port Royal. I must say, we never thought in the slightest you might be a wizard - the Norrington's have never been known as such, to my knowledge."

"They're not, and they never have been, until me. My father's family line, what you refer to, have never been wizards, and my mother was a Black." That was a story in itself - he heard tell his mother Gemini had been disowned by the Black family, not only for her marrying a muggle but daring to enrol her _half_ _blood_ son under his middle name, Rigel (following the family naming tradition, of course), and the _pure blood_ name of Black.

She gasped, despite running. "_You're_ the Black who ran around Hogwarts with Jack? Is he an Animagus too?"

"_I'm_ the one who had to help him, though he persuaded me to do it as soon as we were taught about them."

"And that's you're Animagus form? You _are_ a Gryffindor through and through." She laughed.

They burst out of the trees so suddenly as to effectively end the conversation, such as it was. They were greeted by the sight of yet more of the _Dutchman's_ crew, along with Jack and Will, and a little way off, Pintel and Ragetti. Thankfully none were fighting each other anymore.

Elizabeth pulled out her sword, serious once again, along with her own wand, and sprinted down the beach.

James, needing no invitation, sprang after her, claws unsheathed.


End file.
